My Boys
by Alice Hermione
Summary: After a conversation with her mother, Hermione is looking back a picture taken in her second year. She is thinking about the two people who matter most in her life, her boys, Ron and Harry Contains DH spoilers fyi


Disclaimer: You all know what I'm going to say but I'll say it anyways. I don't own Harry Potter or anything from that world and honestly, I'm glad J.K. Rowling does. Amazing she is.

Sitting back on my bed in the room I once had as a little girl, I look around. There is a bookshelf full of my books that I read. I look at the titles. They seem so different from the kinds of books I read today. I can't help but smile as I pull out my book of fairy tales and open it up. I can't help but giggle as it opens to Cinderella. _"What's that, an illness?"_ I could hear Ron's voice in my head. My hands gently grace the pages. This isn't my life anymore, I barely know it.

"Honey?" I hear my mother knock at my door.

"Come on in, Mum" I call out as the door opens up. She walks in and sits down next to me.

"Oh, sweetie, you use to love this book." She has a sad smile on her face "seems like such a long time ago"

"It was" I started to flip through some of the pages.

"Your father and I feel like we don't even know you. I guess it is suppose to feel this way when your child grows up to be an adult but . . ." she can barely finish her sentence. I closed the book and look up at her.

"I'm sorry" I for once really didn't know what else to say.

"No, no, you shouldn't be. Deep down it's what we wanted for you, to become independent and be able to live on your own. It just went very differently from how we thought it was going to go." She reaches over and picks up the picture frame that was sitting on my bed stand. It was a moving picture, which first took my parents a while to get use to, from the end of my second year. I can't help but smile.

"I know" I reach over to take the picture from her "I don't know if I ever thanked you for dad and your understanding" I look from the picture to her. She looks at me.

"No need. It's all in a parent's job description." She hands me the picture "the real reason I'm here is to say that a letter was dropped off for you. I can only guess who it's from." She handed me a letter. I pulled open the piece of parchment. My eyes scan it very quickly and I start to get excited.

"Harry or Ron?" she asks.

"Both," I can feel the excitement as it bubbles in me. I then look at my mother and the excitement soon dies down "they are writing to see if I can move in with them at Harry's house." I hesitate "see, he inherited this house from his godfather and"

"I understand." She stops me.

"Thank you so much" I hug her "they are coming Friday night. Could I write them and tell them to come for dinner?" I ask. If my parents could finally sit down and have a conversation with Ron and Harry, it would make it nicer for my parents and would be nice to have my worlds collide for a night.

"Of course they can come for dinner on Friday." She stands up and leans over to kiss my forehead "It's the very least we can do for your boys. Now you need to pack, you only have three days before they come and get you. Also, when that letter is ready to be sent, it seems the owl they sent is hanging out here before it flies back a reply" she turns and leaves my room. My insides are bursting. I have to read the letter again. I could tell that they both worked together on this letter. They said they have more to tell me when I meet up with them. They both had signed the bottom of the letter. I place the letter carefully beside me and was about to place the picture frame in my hand to its proper place.

I then take a moment to actually look at it. It was taken our second year at Hogwarts. Colin Creevey took it at just when I had rejoined Ron and Harry. I feel a tear come to my eyes. Poor Colin, even though he wasn't around me much I was still going to miss him. It feels like yesterday but it was just a little over a month ago. It is still difficult to deal with and swallow down but sure enough, they did not die in vain.

Thinking back to the picture in my hand, if that ending battle seemed like a long time ago it was nothing compared to this photograph. We were all smiling and didn't seem to have a care in the world. It was a time before Horcruxes, a time before prophecies known. There was no Sirius then, no Lupin. No Order which in turn meant everything that we received from that alone, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Grimmauld Place and with that, Kreacher. It was a time before we knew Fleur and Viktor. The Dark Mark was something we didn't worry about and well, Voldemort had just been defeated again in a bigger way than we ever could have imagined at the time. We just thought that Harry defeated the monster in the chamber of secrets and destroyed the reason behind it. We didn't know Harry just killed a part of Voldemort's soul. Dumbledore knew, he always seemed to know what was behind the surface that we couldn't see.

We were so young and innocent. My hair was still as frizzy as it ever was, Ron was not up to his full height and still in that awkward stage, and Harry, well, he was just beginning a journey he didn't have a choice in entering. In that moment in the picture, all we knew was that we had each other and that everything was going to be okay, even if it was just that moment. Each and every step we took it seemed from that point on, we were together. There were times when it seemed we wouldn't be. There were times Harry had tried to push us away. There were also times that it seemed Ron pushed himself away. We have had our fights like everyone does but somehow, some way we always found our way back to each other. We were and are essentially a unit that can't be broken, no matter how many times people have tried to. Voldemort himself couldn't break us apart. In fact anytime someone tried to pull us apart it would back fire on them. We just got closer afterwards.

But the sooner I got to them, the more I pulled away from my parents. The summer between our fourth and fifth years I wasn't even home with them. I was rushed off because of my friendship with Harry. I needed to be protected and honestly, I would not have traded it with anything. There were times I missed my parents but then I look at Harry and realize I am fortunate enough to still have my parents alive. I look at Neville and realize that I'm even luckier to have my parents healthy and well. Then I look at Ron's family and I thank the lucky stars that I was able to place my family far from the dangers of the war.

Yes, my parents were gone for most of my growing up during my teenage years but I had gained a new family along the way. I feel bad for my parents because, as my mother had just said, she barely knows me anymore. We literally live in two completely different words. Something else my mother said comes back into my mind.

"It's the very least we can do for your boys." I hear her say as I look at the two of them in the picture. _My boys _I giggle. I guess they are my boys. There doesn't seem to be anyone else that knows those two better than me. I love them both and would do (and will do) anything for them. Harry is like the brother I never have had and Ron, well, I am hoping I know what he is I just don't want to put it into words to jinx it. I know I'm not normally like that but when it comes to stuff like this I cannot help it.

I have never thought of them like that, but when someone puts it in those terms, one cannot help but think of them that way. I place the picture back to where it originally belongs. I just need to remember to pack that.

I stand up from my bed and walk over to my desk. I sit down and pull out a piece of parchment. I take a deep breath as I start to write to my boys.

_Dear Ron and Harry . . . _

Please tell me what you think, because I might continue if you all want me to.


End file.
